Murieron en su mundo! ¿Pero en Narnia? Vivirán como lo que son Reyes
by Lyzeth98
Summary: Mientras se encontraban en Narnia, los Pevensie murieron en su mundo. Ahora viviran en Narnia, en compañia del Rey Caspian...! Habra Suspian... Yeeah..!xD
1. Capítulo 1

La batalla contra el usurpador Miras termino. El Príncipe Caspian, fue coronado rey, con la bendición del gran león Aslan.

La noche de la coronación llego y termino. Felicidad en todos lados había, por el ahora trono recuperado.

Esa misma noche muy noche, los hermanos y el rey, estaban conversando muy animadamente.

-Bueno ahora eres el rey. -Suspiro Peter.

-Si. -dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Pregunto Susan.

-Bueno… -No termino de decir por qué fue interrumpido, por alguien que entraba en el salón.

-¡Aslan! -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Majestades. -Saludo Aslan.

Hicieron reverencia al gran león.

-Levántense. -dijo con suavidad el león.

-Ah pasado algo.- dijo Caspian algo serio.

-No en absoluto. -Mostro una sonrisa. -Niños. -Los llamo. -¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro. -Contesto Peter, por todos.

-Si nos disculpas. -Hablo Edmund.

Siguieron al gran león fuera del castillo dejando ahí a Caspian.

Estaba pasando lo que más temía, lo iban a separar de su familia. Y peor aún lo separarían de "_**Ella".**_

Aun seguían caminando, siguiendo al majestuoso león.

-¿Susan? -Susurro Peter.

-¿Qué? -contesto ella.

-¿Crees que ya sea la hora de que nos vallamos? -Pregunto con voz melancólica.

-No lo sé. -Contesto con tristeza.

-No es por nada, pero no me quiero ir.

-Ni yo. Realmente a pesar de todo lo que paso en nuestro mundo cuando regresamos, aun quería seguir en Narnia.

-¿Cuánto crees que haya pasado ya? -Pregunto curioso Peter.

-Hemos estado aquí 2 meses, supongo que allá solo unos segundos. -Susan bajo la mirada.

Peter y Susan dejaron de susurrarse en cuanto Aslan, se detuvo.

-Siéntense. -dijo mostrándoles una banca que ahí estaba.

Se sentaron.

-Hijos míos. -Los llamo Aslan.

-¿Es hora de irnos? -Pregunto Edmund.

-Si es así. -Se levanto Susan. -Permítenos despedirnos.

-Si para que no pienses que los hemos abandonado.-Peter también se levanto de su lugar.

Lucy no decía nada, ella tampoco deseaba irse.

Aslan sonrió.

-Siéntense. -Dijo de nuevo. -Lo que quiero…

-Si Aslan, por favor déjanos despedirnos. -Suplico Lucy. -La última vez que nos fuimos no nos pudimos despedir de Nadie, muchos creyeron que los abandonamos cuando no fue así, por favor. -Suplicaba Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras que sus hermanos se miraban entre sí.

-¿Me dejan hablar? -Pregunto amablemente.

Todos asintieron.

-Lo que quiero decirles, es que ustedes ya no podrán regresar a su mundo.

-¿Cómo… dices? -pregunto Peter.

-Cuando se encontraban en la estación de trenes, hubo un terrible accidente, ustedes se encontraban aquí en Narnia, pero prácticamente encontraran sus cuerpos para entregárselos a sus padres. -Explicaba con tristeza Aslan.

-¿No volveremos a ver a Mama y papa? -pregunto Susan bajando la mirada.

-Podrán verlos. -sonrió. -Pero no por ahora. Ahora disfruten que ahora estarán aquí, para siempre.

Ambos hermanos a pesar de la tristeza sonrieron, verían a sus padres de nuevo… pero no por ahora, ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar de Narnia.

Abrazaron suavemente al león, mientras sonreían y lloraban.

-Pero ya es hora de ir a descansar. -Ordeno Aslan, como ya una vez lo había hecho su padre.

Asintieron y se fueron.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno esta es la primera historia que me animo a subir. Es mi version no hay casi nada de las peliculas ni de los libros. Asi que espero y les guste. Y si les gusta dejarme un Review. para saber si la sigo subiendo o no. :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Había pasado ya 3 días desde que el rey se enteró que a los que ahora consideraba como su familia que no se irían, no estaría solo para gobernar tenia a 2 reyes magníficos y a dos reinas maravillosas.**

**La mañana era tranquila, el sol había salido, tenía una posición maravillosa, el cielo azulado.**

**Se dirigió a las caballerizas, necesita sacar un poco sus emociones, estaba tan feliz, que era más que felicidad, era un sentimiento que no podía decir.**

**Al llegar a las caballerizas se encontró con una de las reinas.**

**-Buenos días rey Caspian. -Saludo Susan adelantándosele.**

**-Buenos días reina Susan. -Caspian de igual manera saludo, pero el agrego una sonrisa.**

**-Oh nada de formalidades, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo solo llámame Susan o Su.**

**-Entonces digo lo mismo. - Hubo un momento de silencio. -¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta? -Pregunto curioso el Rey.**

**-Bueno yo… -comenzaba a decir. -Planeaba ir de paseo, quería ir a visitar las ruinas de Cair Paravel. ¿Y tú?**

**-Bueno al igual que tú, tampoco podía dormir y también iba a salir de paseo.**

**-A pues muy bien. -Sonrió.**

**-¿No te molestaría si te acompañara a Cair Paravel? -Pregunto un poco apenado.**

**-Claro que no. -Contesto con timidez.**

**-Bueno entonces tomo y ensillo mi caballo y salimos. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Buenos días Lucy. -Saludo Peter.**

**-Buen día Peter. -dijo Lucy.**

**-¿Y Susan? -Pregunto Edmund.**

**Lucy se encogió los hombros.**

**-A lo mejor aún está dormida. -Supuso Edmund.**

**-¿Dormida? En casa es la primera en despertarse. -Dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-Pues no estamos en casa. -Lucy lo corrigió.**

**-Tienes razón. -Sonrió Peter.**

**Cabalgaron lo más tranquilo para llegar a Cair Paravel, las inmensas ruinas, por todos lados.**

**-Era un lugar maravilloso. -Susurro Susan.**

**-No puedo creer que mis antepasados hicieron esto. -Caspian dijo decepcionado.**

**-Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada. -Susan lo miro. -De hecho estas aquí, para que todas las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.**

**-Si pero espero que se pueda cumplir. -Contesto Caspian no muy seguro.**

**-Bueno pues ahora eres el Rey y te aseguro que serás un gran gobernante.**

**-¿Por qué? Crees eso. -La miro.**

**-Simple. -Sonrió. -La valentía que demostraste al no matar a Miras, encendiste una chispa, ahora sabes que tu deber es poder hacer que los Narnianos y Telmarinos, se ganen la confianza entre sí.**

**-Bueno hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal tu tiempo como reina?**

**-Pues fue maravilloso. Tantas aventuras con mis hermanos, aunque hubo una que para nada me gusto.**

**-¿Lo de Radabash?**

**-¿Quién te lo dijo? -Pregunto algo asombrada.**

**-Es que en Archenlad, se habla mucho sobre ello, que nunca van a quitarte ese odio. Bueno mi padre me lo decía, pero tal vez con el nuevo rey, ya se olvidaron sobre eso.**

**-Pues ojala así sea. Ahora que estemos aquí, no me gustaría para nada que pasara algo como eso.**

**-No pasara. -Caspian sonrió y la miro. -¿Sabes? -Caspian llamo su atención.**

**-¿Qué? -contesto ella.**

**-Nada olvídalo. -Desviando la mirada, ya que sabía que si se quedaba mirándola, se perdería fácilmente en el color de sus ojos.**

**Susan tampoco se sentía muy bien, cuando Caspian la miraba sentía una extraña sensación, esa sensación que sintió desde el primer día en que lo vio en aquel bosque, como su mirada se quedó en ella por unos instantes, como ella tuvo que ser la que la desviara…**

**_-¡Dios! Tenía que aceptar que viniera conmigo. -Pensó ella._**

**-Es maravillosa la vista. -Susurro Caspian. Mirando la gran belleza, de cómo se veía el mar desde aquella vista, que fácilmente podía quedarse así todo el día.**

**-Si lo es. -Contesto ella mirando también el mar.**

**Se miraron entre si y sonrieron.**

**Se perdieron ambos en la mirada, se miraban, no podían romper esa conexión de miradas, cuando él se fue acercando poco a poco, y ella se quedó quieta ante ese movimiento.**

**Paso uno de sus mechones de cabellos detrás de la oreja, se acercó más a ella, ella podía sentir casi su aliento tan cerca que…**

**-Oigan…! -Se escuchó una voz, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Oigan… -Se separaron bruscamente.**

**Caspian y Susan estaban a punto de besarse, cuando esa voz se hizo presente, por lo que se separaron lo más rápido.**

**-Sabía que estarías aquí. -Dijo una voz muy conocida para ambos.**

**-¡Edmund! -contesto sorprendida Susan.**

**-¿Qué? -contesto el justo.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Caspian.**

**-Nada quería venir a visitar Cair Paravel, y pues dije invito a Susan. -Sonrió. -Pero luego después de que desayunamos, nadie sabía de ti y pensé al único lugar al que podrías venir era aquí. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Caspian.**

**-Pues yo acompañe a Susan. -hablo tratando de no sonar nervioso.**

**-¿Y porque la acompañaste? -pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.**

**-Tenía planeado salir de paseo, me encontré con tu hermana en las caballerizas, le pregunte a donde iba y me dijo que venía para acá, y le pedí que si la acompañaba y acepto. -Explicaba el rey.**

**-A bueno. -dijo tratando de no reírse Edmund. Puesto que había visto, lo que estaban a punto de hacer ambos, pero mejor decidió guardar silencio.**

**-Claro. -Contesto Susan.**

**Un rato más siguieron en las ruinas de Cair, alzando la vista al mar, como las grandes olas se formaban.**

**-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto de repente el Rey Caspian.**

**-Sí, seguro se han de estar preguntando en donde hemos estado. -Contesto Susan mientras se ponía de pie.**

**-Yo por mi, me quedaría aquí toda la noche. -Hablo Edmund, quien también se ponía de pie.**

**-Tal vez mañana. -Sugirió Caspian.**

**-Te quedarías aquí toda la noche, sabiendo que correrías peligro, y que un oso podría matarte. -decía jugando Edmund.**

**-¿Un oso? ¿Es enserio? -se rio Susan.**

**-Sí. -Contesto Caspian.**

**-¡Que valiente! -dijo Edmund.**

**-Mato a Susan. ¡La mato! -Decía Peter enormemente enojado a Lucy.**

**-Peter está bien.**

**-Seguramente esta con Caspian. -dijo aun más molesto.**

**-Peter no creo que Susan tenga algo que ver con Caspian. -Hablo Lucy. -Llevan apenas dos meses de conocerse y no se han mostrado interés entre ellos dos, además no tendría nada de malo si…**

**-No lo digas. -La señalo Peter.**

**-Está bien, pero no tiene nada de malo si Caspian la acorteja.**

**-¡Jamás! Me entendiste Jamás.**

**Lucy solo rio, ante la respuesta de su hermano.**

**En ese momento se abrieron las grandes puertas del castillo, y por ahí entraron los hermanos y Caspian.**

**-¿Dónde has estado Susan? -pregunto Peter gritando al instante.**

**-¡No me grites! -Ordeno Susan. -Estábamos en Cair Paravel ¿Por qué? -Pregunto la reina.**

**-Y no pudiste avisarnos. -Molesto le contesto.**

**-Solo fuimos a visitar. -Hablo Caspian, quien se empezaba a molestar, por la reacción de Peter.**

**-¿Y tu porque estabas con ella? -Pregunto aun más molesto.**

**-¿Tenemos que darte explicaciones? -pregunto Caspian.**

**-Ya Peter. -Hablo Edmund. -Yo también estaba ahí con ellos, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, además no tenemos porque darte explicaciones, somos lo suficientemente grandes, como para dártelas, estamos en Narnia, ¿Qué nos puede pasar? ¡NADA! Así que ya deja de armar todo un show y déjanos.**

**-Y mejor vete calmando. -Señalo Susan. -Que no estamos como en la edad de oro, y no estás en tu casa, estas en la casa del Rey. Así que Caspian cuando gustes puedes correrlo. -Burlándose se retiro de ahí Susan, sabía que había hecho molestar a su hermano pero no le importo, puesto que a ella también la hizo enojar.**

**Mientras que los demás tenían una sonrisa burlona, que iba dirigida a Peter, este solo se retiro de ahí con enojo.**

**Edmund también decidió retirarse de ahí, pero no iba a su cuarto, si no a la cocina que estaba muerto del hambre.**

**-¿No hicieron nada malo verdad? -Pregunto Lucy a Caspian.**

**-Claro que no. -Sonrió. -Estábamos mirando las ruinas, después el mar, se ve muy hermoso.**

**-Lo es. Me gustaría volver a ver de nuevo esa vista al mar.**

**Lucy también se retiro de ahí, dejándole una maravillosa idea a Caspian.**

**La luna brillaba más de lo normal, una vista hermosa, era desde el balcón de la reina Susan, justamente se encontraba mirando la bella luna.**

**Toc… Toc…**

**Despego la vista y comenzó a caminar, hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió su humor cambio.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto molesta.**

**-¿Puedo entrar? -contesto con otra pregunta.**

**-Para que… para que me vengas a regañar.**

**-No Su perdóname. -Se disculpaba Peter.**

**-¿de qué? -dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Te odio ¿no? -Peter se rio.**

**-¡No! -contesto ella.**

**-Te pido disculpas, pero ahora que estemos aquí, no es que sea el hermano protector, bueno si lo soy. -Hablaba Peter aun fuera del cuarto de Susan. -Es que no sé porque pero esta tarde cuando nadie sabía de ti ni de Caspian, me recordó a tu sabes aquel ¡Idiota!**

**-¿Radabash?**

**-Ni lo menciones. -Ambos rieron. -Pero bueno eso ya es pasado ¿No? -Susan asintió. -Bueno eso ya no importa…**

**-¿a qué vienes con esto?**

**-Solo quiero protegerlos.**

**-Protégete a ti.**

**-Está bien. Mira cambiare mi actitud está bien. -La miro. -No quiero que les pase nada, ustedes son mi vida, siempre eh sido el hermano sobre protector, pero solo lo seré, cuando realmente estén en peligro. ¿Está bien?**

**-Bien. -sonrió. -Pero yo quiero que lo sigas siendo. Porque no se verá muy bien de ti.**

**-Bueno tú ya eres mayor, al igual que yo, solo lo dejare para Lucy. -asintió. -¿Qué hacías con Caspian?**

**-Nada. Solo caminamos.**

**-Solo eso. -rio irónicamente.**

**-Sí.**

**-Entonces te dejo descansar. -Le dio un beso en la frente. -Te quiero y eres mi hermanita, lo quieran o no. Aunque me dolió eso, de que le dijeras a Caspian que me corriera.**

**-No dudare en decírselo de nuevo, si vuelves a gritarme como hace rato. -Susan sonrió.**

**Después de que Peter se fuera, Susan decidió dar un paseo, ya que no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, entre ella y el rey.**

**-_Tenias que interrumpir Ed. -Pensó_**

**Caminaba por el gran jardín, estaba muy bello era un ambiente muy cálido.**

**-Reina Susan. -dijo una voz.**

**-¡Caspian! -dijo asombrada. -Me asustaste. -Caspian rio.**

**-Lo siento. -aun llevaba su sonrisa. -¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Tú qué haces aquí.**

**-Yo pregunto primero.**

**-No podía dormir. -contesto. -¿Y tú?**

**-Tampoco podía dormir.**

**Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras que trataba ella de no mirarlo, porque sentía una gran pena, por lo que había pasado en la tarde, y él no se quedaba atrás, pero el ansiaba poder demostrarle que tenia sentimientos hacia ella.**

**-Susan. -Se escucho como un susurro.**

**-¿Qué? -lo miro al instante. -Perdona. Mande.**

**Se acerco un poco a ella.**

**-Es una pena que tu hermano nos haiga interrumpido.**

**-¿Qué quieres? Decir… -decía temblorosa.**

**Caspian coloco ambas manos, sobre las mejillas de Susan, mientras que ella sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse.**

**Caspian ya no contesto y se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos hacia la reina, llevándolo hacia un beso lento.**

**Bueno como ya les habia puesto en un Review, el titulo real es ****!Murieron en su mundo! ¿Pero en Narnia? Vivirán como lo que son "Reyes y Reinas"& espero que les guste y es todo. Espero que me dejen un Review. y si desean darme consejos se han buenos o malos, son bien recibidos.!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**El beso era cálido y suave, era una sensación besar los labios de la reina Susan, era increíble que la estuviera besando. Desde niño recordaba siempre que hablaba sobre los reyes, y como hablaban sobre la gran belleza de la reina. Siempre se imagino conocerla y ahí estaba.**

**Susan sentía una increíble y extraña sensación ese era un hombre ¡Hombre!, uno que tenía buenos modales, tenía grandes sentimientos hacia los demás y no se atrevía a matar a nadie, a menos que fuera una guerra.**

**El aire se hacía necesario, pero el parecía que no quería soltarla, ya que aun tenía ambas manos, sobre las mejillas de ella, hasta que ella puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, y lo empujo suavemente, el se quedo mirándola, mientras que ella protestaba porque necesitaba respirar. Hasta que lo miro, su mirar era tan tierno.**

**-¿Porque lo hiciste? -Pregunto ella.**

**-Lo quería hacer desde que te conocí. -Sonrió juguetonamente.**

**-¿Enserio? -Pregunto con una media sonrisa.**

**-Sí. -contesto él, mirándola.**

**Ante eso ella se dio media vuelta, dejándolo ahí.**

**- ¿Que hice? -Pregunto él, mientras la miraba marcharse.**

**Susan iba de camino a su cuarto, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo Telmarino, no podía creer lo que había pasado, había besado al rey. ¡Al nuevo Rey! era sorprendente, durante sus 15 años que vivió a Narnia, jamás la habían besado así. Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.**

**-Esta vez nadie nos interrumpió. -Susurro entrando a su habitación.**

**-¡Buenos días!- Saludo alegremente Caspian, a los reyes y reinas, que ya se encontraban ahí.**

**-Buenos días. -Contestaron.**

**-¿Estas muy feliz? -Pregunto curiosa Lucy, al mirar la gran sonrisa del Rey.**

**-Digamos que sí. -Sonriente contesto. Miro a Susan pero ella de inmediato miro a otro lado.**

**La tarde llego y en Narnia, todo estaba tranquilamente, el día era cálido, como para salir a cazar.**

**-¿Qué tal si salimos? -Dijo entusiasmada Lucy a Peter y Edmund.**

**-¿A dónde? -Pregunto Peter.**

**-A donde sea. -Sonriente contesto.**

**-No me parece nada mal. -Edmund se encogió en hombros, y miro a Peter.**

**-Pues para mí tampoco. -Sonrió.**

**-¡Hola! -Saludo sonriente Susan.**

**-Hola Su. -Dijo Edmund.**

**-¿Qué hacen? -Pregunto Ella.**

**-Lucy tiene la maravillosa idea de salir a cazar. -Peter contesto.**

**-¿Para donde? -Pregunto Susan.**

**-Pues no sé. -Se encogió en hombros. -Solo se me ocurrió.**

**-No me parece mala idea. -Susan sonrió de nuevo. -Además en estos últimos días pues hemos estado aquí.**

**-Como en los viejos tiempos. -Edmund también sonrió.**

**-Invitamos a Caspian. -Sugirió Peter.**

**-No estaría mal. -Contesto Lucy.**

**-¿Quién lo busca? -Pregunto Edmund.**

**-Susan ve tú. -Ordeno Peter.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? -Bufo.**

**-Pues nosotros vamos y preparamos los caballos. Lucy va por algo de comida, porque si Edmund va se la acabara.**

**-Pensé que dijiste que iríamos de casería, no a hacer un picnic. -Reprocho Susan algo molesta.**

**-Bueno también podemos hacer uno. -Edmund hablo.**

**-¡Siii! -contesto emocionada Lucy.**

**-Y podemos ir a Cair Paravel. -Peter hablo de nuevo.**

**-¿Y después que tal si llevamos a Caspian al faro? -Pregunto Susan.**

**-No está mal. -Peter dijo. -Además hay que tenerlo advertido, no creo que sepa donde se encuentra y nosotros sí. Conocemos Narnia mejor que nadie. Y el bosque esta a la palma de mi mano. -Peter sonrió.**

**-Te equivocas. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.**

**-¡Caspian! -Exclamo.**

**-¿tú conoces mejor Narnia? Pero yo soy quien conoce mejor el bosque.**

**-Tú has estado en este castillo encerrado, durante más de 10 años. -Peter molesto hablo.**

**-Pero tuve 7 años a mi padre, quien me enseño muchas cosas, siempre salía a cabalgar con él. -Contesto Caspian molesto.**

**-Tu padre ni atención te ponía.**

**-¿Y tú que sabes? -Decía desafiante Caspian.**

**-¡Oigan! -Grito Susan. -Que les pasa, Peter ahorita estabas bien, además Narnia quieran o no cambio mucho.**

**-Nadie conoce bien el bosque. ¿Entendido? -Edmund hablo como si de un padre se tratara regañando a sus hijos, Susan y Lucy lo miraron y sonrieron. Y Peter y Caspian lo miraron un tanto molesto, pero al ver a Susan y Lucy de su parte solo bajaron la mirada, pero no dijeron nada.**

**-¿Entendido? -Pregunto Lucy en tono molesta.**

**-Entendido. -Dijeron al unisonó.**

**-Vamos a preparar todo. -Susan y Lucy dieron media vuelta y se marcharon.**

**-Vamos. -Ordeno Edmund, saliendo de ahí, con Caspian y Peter detrás.**

Yo realmente no se si les gusta o no... Simplemente yo amo el Suspian..!:) & lo escribo porque se me pego... poco apoco los hermanos se irán enamorando... No habra mucho drama, porque no me gusta ver a mis personajes favoritos verlos sufrir y si se decepcionan o algo, solo díganlo. Saludos! -Lyzeth


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras que Edmund, Peter y Caspian esperaban afuera, Lucy y Susan se encontraban guardando unas cosas.

-Como los viejos tiempos. –Hablo Lucy.

-Sí, es lindo estar aquí de nuevo.-Contesto Susan con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa Su? –Pregunto.

-No es nada. –Suspiro. –Solo que es increíble que estemos aquí de nuevo pero… -Bajo la mirada.

-Extrañas a nuestros padres. Lo se me pasa lo mismo, pero sé que están con nosotros. –Agrego una sonrisa. –Ahora hay que disfrutar de nuestro tiempo en Narnia.

-Tienes razón.

Ambas salieron ya con las cosas y todo, dispuestas a ir a un día de campo.

Salieron del castillo, mientras que afuera ya estaba todo preparado.

-¿Listas? –Pregunto Peter mientras que Susan le daba el canasto.

-Listas. –Contestaron ambas.

-Bueno espero…- Caspian comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Lord Cornelius.

-Majestad. –Llego el anciano.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Caspian.

-Lamento interrumpir. Necesito decirle algo urgentemente.

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto.

-Venga conmigo. –Hablo el profesor.

-Ve. –hablo Peter. –aquí te esperamos.

Caspian asintió y siguió al profesor, hasta su despacho.

En cuanto llegaron cerraron la puerta. Y Caspian se centro en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto curioso.

-Su majestad. Bueno como sabe su deber de rey es mantener la paz.

-Así es. Y es lo que pretendo hacer. ¿Pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto?

-Bueno no es que no me guste, como le está haciendo de Rey, se que apenas va iniciando y quiere estar con los reyes, pero también se le necesita aquí, ¿Ya sabe que países están en guerra?

-Bueno se…

-No aun no lo sabe. Así que será mejor que comience ahora llevas una responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

-Profesor. –Lo llamo. –Se cual es mi deber, y sé que debo de estar al corriente con todo. No tiene de que preocuparse. Hoy saldré con los reyes y ya mañana iniciamos todo. ¿Le parece? –Pregunto amablemente.

-Bien. Así que será mejor que disfrutes de tus horas libres.

-Así lo hare. –Y dicho eso Caspian salió de la habitación dejando al profesor, con una media sonrisa.

Mientras que afuera los hermanos charlaban.

-Bueno. –empezó a hablar Edmund. –Hay algo en especial. ¿Qué deseen hacer?

-Yo solo quiero disfrutar. –Hablo Lucy.

-Si yo también. –Hablo Susan. -¿Y ustedes?

-Yo… -Peter hablo. –Supongo que tal vez podamos ayudarle a Caspian con sus labores como rey.

-Si… -dijo Edmund con una sonrisa.

Caspian apareció por la puerta.

-Bueno ya podemos irnos.

Todos asintieron y subieron a sus caballos.

Estuvieron unos minutos, tal vez horas, montados en sus caballos, mientras observaban. No hablaban no nada.

El ambiente era muy cálido.

-Saben. –Caspian rompió el silencio. –Me gustaría reparar Cair Paravel.

-¿Es enserio? –Pregunto Susan con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón diera un vuelco.

-Sí. –Contesto él con una sonrisa.

-No tendrás otras cosas como rey. –Hablo Peter. –Ahora tú eres el rey actual Caspian y no puedes dejar las cosas así. Entiendo que quieras reconstruir Cair Paravel. ¡Perfecto!, pero también tienes muchas cosas más que hacer.

-Un ejemplo. –Hablo Edmund. – Unir a los Narnianos con los Telmarinos.

-Ver donde hay guerras. Y buscar a los Narnianos que huyeron de Narnia. –Comento Lucy.

-Tendrás que dar un heredero. –agrego Susan, mientras sentía que se quebraba su voz.

-Se que ahora tengo demasiadas obligaciones y cada una las iré cumpliendo. Sin embargo es que mi meta es que los Narnianos y Telmarinos, estén juntos que se apoyen como una familia. –Caspian suspiro. –Yo mejor me regreso al castillo.

Y Caspian dio media vuelta y se marcho. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que lo estamos presionando. –dijo Lucy.

-Son sus obligaciones. –Peter hablo.

-Lo son. –hablo Susan. –Pero tal vez debimos haber esperado, tal vez haberle dicho esto mañana, a lo mejor lo único que quería era estar con nosotros. –dijo mientras que por dentro se arrepentía y peor aún, con lo que le había dicho del heredero.

-¡Ay Peter! –Reprocho Edmund. –Tenias que hablar de eso. Ni siquiera sé porque yo le seguí también. –Edmund negó con la cabeza. Y se marcho de ahí.

-Solo una cosa más. –Dijo Susan. –Eres un rey no hay duda. Pero nuestro tiempo ya paso. Ahora es el turno de Caspian de ser rey. Tal vez si deberíamos apoyarlo, como sus concejales.

-Si Peter. El es el rey y nosotros somos sus amigos. Y yo se que el sabrá ser un gran gobernante.

Ambas hermanas se miraron y también se retiraron de ahí, dejando a Peter.

_-Yo también fui un rey. Y Susan tiene razón, mi tiempo ya paso, es el turno de Caspian y lo puedo considerar mi amigo. Y solo lo puedo apoyar. –Pensó Peter._

_Bueno como ya dije si hay de los libros pero muy poco, agradezco que me dejen reviews, asi ejejje me dan inspiración. Como un ejemplo para que sepan, aquí no hay travesía del Alba, quiero experimentar con algo nuevo._


End file.
